Horvath's Apprentice
by FaithDyBurgh
Summary: When Horvath gets thief Bug out of a bad situation, he has no idea what he's getting himself into. A story of friendship, betrayal, and hate.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! This burst of inspiration just came to me, so I hope you like it. Comment and enjoy the story._

* * *

I'm going to jail. It's official. I knew from the start this was a bad idea. A few jewels are not worth this. I almost consider throwing them at the cops to get them off my back, but I know that won't work.

My adrenaline rush isn't going to accept that, however. I hit the gas on my motorcycle. The police siren wails at me, reminding me just how much I hate my life at this point. Nonetheless, I veer sharply into a green pasture, nearly falling off the bike. I head for a small wooded area that will provide cover enough to get away. Glancing at the gas gauge, I curse silently. There is absolutely no way I'll have enough gas to outrun them. Then it comes to me.

I slam down the front brake, flipping the bike and hit the ground running. The cops are right behind me: I can hear them. It's easy to lose them, though. I turn so sharply to the left, they pass the turn just barely. I can hear them make a 180 degree turn towards where they lost me and, thinking quickly, immediately jump onto a low tree limb. Hiking my leg over the branch, I use my muscular arms to pull myself higher up on the trunk. I am clutching the tree and wait until the police run by. My lungs are burning and I can barely hold on anymore.

Once they've passed, I slowly let myself down and land on all fours. When I stand, there is a man standing in front of me, dressed in fur with a gold-tipped cane. He smiles as I search my mind for an excuse. "Horvath. Maxim Horvath. And it seems you could use some help." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

I cautiously extend my own hand. "Bug. My name's Bug."

"Bug?" He then notices the spider tattoo on my shoulder, my jean jacket is slipping. "Ah. I see. So... Bug. Why are the police after you?" He asks as casually as we were talking about the weather.

"What could possibly give you the delusion that I would tell you that?" I cross my arms over my chest. The glint of a diamond catches in the moonlight, and I hope to God he hasn't seen it. I'm not so lucky. He reaches his hand inside my jacket pocket and holds up a bracelet triumphantly.

"This is very nice," he taunts. I make a mad grab for it, but the rest of the jewelry spills out of my jacket.

"Fine." I throw up my hands. "You got me. I'm a thief. Are you gonna turn me in?" I glare at him, alomst daring him to try.

He shakes his head. "No, actually. I have a better idea." I stare at him, skeptical. "I'm serious. Come with me." He turns to go, but I don't move. "That is, unless you'd rather be caught."

I begin to follow him, but then I remember. "My bike. I can't leave without it. That bike is everything I love in this world." I run to grab it and walk it back. Happily, he's still there, waiting. He laughs. "I think the motorcycle would be more useful if you were riding it."

"It's out of gas." He smiles as if he really wants me to get on. "Fine." I kick my leg over the seat and start it. _That's weird,_ I think. The gas tank is full. He climbs on and I hand him my spare helmet and hook mine under my chin.. we speed off. "So, where are we going?" I shout over the engine once we reach the road.

He says he'll point me in the right direction when we need to turn. We soon reach an apartment building called Chelsmore. I park my bike and we walk in. "Ah, Mr. Horvath," the concierge says. "You're looking well." He ignores him and guides me to an elevator. I'm not surprised that he goes to the penthouse.

I am amazed at the splendor of his apartment. He obviously spares no expenses. Nouveau art pieces are everywhere, as well as luxurious Persian rugs and a giant crystal chandelier. "Wow," I breathe. "You live here?"

"Obviously," he laughs. "Now, here is my proposition. I am going to give you this." He produces a large wad of cash from his pocket.

"What's this?" I take it slowly.

"Enough to pay for the jewelry you stole. You will give this to the store with a note of apology, and then you will stay here and work for me until you pay it off. Room and board included, of course." He speaks with absolute certainty. "Do we have a deal?"

"And what if I don't?" I counter. "What if I don't take the money and just leave?"

"Then I will call the Police and you will be in prison for the next fifteen years of your miserable life. So, do we have a deal?" He extends his hand.

"So, I get to live here? With you?" I ask. He nods. "What about clothes?" He rolls his eyes. "We'll blow up that bridge when we come to it." I smile and take his outstretched hand. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's kind of sad that this story, which has been up for a week hasn't gotten any reviews, but my newest one has, and it's only a day old. Please comment. I feel lonely._

* * *

Exhausted, I fall down on the queen-sized bed in the corner of my new room. The events of the day are running through my head like there's no end. I can't believe I committed a felony, became an indentured servant, and came to live in the lap of luxury all in one day. I'm too tired to really ponder his motives, though. I close my eyes and let the dark take me.

_"Vivien!" Mother calls up the stairs. "Get down here!" I race to the railing and throw a smile at her like a child. I look like a child, too. My long brown-black hair is coming free of its braid again. She rolls her eyes. "Vivien Julia, I swear you'll be the death of me. Get down here and dress for the banquet." _

_I stomp down the stairs, knowing I'll regret it. My mother hates it when I act like a whining six-year-old, but I can't help it. Today I wear my skirt gathered up like it was when I was riding. I know Mother expects me to let it down like the lady I am when I am not riding, but I ride so often, there is really no point, which is exactly what I tell her. She refuses to listen and drags me to her bedroom to do my hair and for my dress. _

_As she brushes, she tells me "A very important man will visit tonight. A sorcerer."_

_"And why should he come? We are only celebrating my return. Surely he needs not worry himself with such affairs." I protest. I am the only sorceress in Camelot, and I have been on leave trying to find a teacher. I have just returned. There is only one thing he can offer me that would make me even the slightest bit interested._

_"Ah, but Vivien, he wishes to train you in the magical arts." And that would be it. __" When he offers publicly, you will accept. If you do, I will do everything in my power to make sure you become a great noblewoman, deal?" I know she won't let me speak except if I agree, so I do. "Deal."_

* * *

My eyes flutter open, and I check the clock. 5:30. I groan and tumble out of bed. For the first time, I get a good look at the room. It's huge, first off, but bare. The bed, the nightstand, and an armoire are its only decoration. To make it a bit more homey, I carefully take a small wrapped parcel from my backpack. Inside is a picture of my twin brother and me, before I left when I was fourteen. Smiling, I touch his face. It's been too long.

I stand and make my way to the shower. The hot beads massage my aching muscles, and I feel human again. Nothing like a hot shower to get you up and at 'em.

When I exit, I am pleased to find clothes waiting for me on my bed. I doff the ultra-plush robe and pull them on. I wonder how he knew what sizes to get, especially for the more... private articles of clothing. Pervert probably went through my stuff. Does it really matter, though? I'm here to pay off a debt of forty thousand dollars for things I stole. Not exactly an honorable profession. I have a hunter green blouse and khaki pants. My shoes are simple black pumps. Not exactly my style, but not bad either. I shrug and go to the dining room.

Mr. Horvath is waiting there for me. "Hello, Bug. How did you sleep?" He asks cordially. I notice a piece of paper in his hand that looks like a contract. I smile pleasantly back at him, though I doubt my suspicious glancewent unnoticed. "Fine, thanks. Thank you for the clothes, by the way. They fit like a glove."

He laughs. "I thought they might. You looked about my sister's size, and I shopped for her all the time before she died." He says this with barely a trace of sadness, but not in a cold, emotionless way. More like the way someone talks about a sad event they've already gotten over. Even so, I still felt like I should say "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was a long time ago," he sighs. He turns to the kitchen "Maybe you should make breakfast. Anything you want to, but only with the ingredients we have." I nod and slip into the kitchen.

I start to think of my own brother. Even before he went and made a total fool of himself in the fourth grade, we were each other's only friends. He was the most brilliant person ever. He was in love with physics and cold hard facts, while theories, music and art held my time. When he went missing on that class trip, I was the first to notice he was gone, and when I ran away, he was the only one who called to make sure I was okay. He didn't tell me, but I knew by the way he spoke that my parents were happier without me. After I got the abortion, they would hardly look at me. They had always been deeply religious, and it was just too much. They had no idea how much I pained over the decision to destroy the life inside of me, or how much I really needed their love and suppport during the following months. They never saw me hold the body of my dead unborn baby and cry. They didn't watch me bury it.

Dave was my only constant. He held me and cried with me as I held my baby. He loved me and lifted me up. He spoke at the burial when it was just us two, and he protected me from the hateful comments every day at school. No one ever loved me like Dave did. Ever.

I slowly wipe the tears from my face and take the omelettes out to the dining table. Horvath sits there and though I know he sees them, he doesn't comment on my tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. We eat in silence, and he passes the contract over to me. I read it, and everything seems agreeable. He will provide a small monthly personal budget for me, and all things considered that meant I would be working for him for another year or so. I had Saturdays and Sunday afternoons off. I nodded and signed. He cleared his throat. "Bug, I have two questions for you." I look at him, urging him to continue. "What is your real name?"

"Arachne. It's out of a Greek myth. She was supposedly the first spider." I answer.

"Yes, I know the legend." He continues. "And who is that in the picture on your night table?" I am not sure whether I should b angry or not, but I figure there was really no point. "It's my brother, Dave."

Fear flickers in is eyes, which I don't understand, but he masks it quickly. "So, what do I call you?" I ask. "Mr. Horvath? Maxim?"

"I prefer to go by last name only. Just Horvath is fine." He chuckles. "I think I'll like this next year with you, Bug," he smiles. "Now go do your chores."


	3. Chapter 3

_So I still haven't seen any reviews on this story yet, and I'm getting ticked. Look, I know I'm overreacting, but I seriously want feedback. So here's the next chapter._

* * *

I finished my chores before lunch, so I had an hour to do what I pleased. Remembering the grand piano I'd seen in the parlor, I slipped through the mahogany door and inside the lavishly furnished room. I ignored the plush couches and crossed to the piano. I slowly revealed the familiar pattern of black and white keys under the beautiful carved wooden cover. I slid onto the uncomfortable wooden bench and lay my hands on the keys. I sighed. Home again. At last.

My hands instinctively found the chords I needed, and out from my heart to my fingers through the keys and all throughout the ridiculously large house flowed my favorite melody, one I'd wrote for Dave at our twelfth birthday. Every anger I'd had since I left, at my parents, at James, the would-be father of my child, at the world in general, was going into this music. I haven't played in ages, but it is the most natural thing I've done in a long time.

Suddenly, I hear a small cough behind me. I jerk around and the music stops abruptly. "Can I help you, Horvath?" I say, harsher than I mean to. He shakes his head. "You play beautifully, Bug."

"Thank you," I say shortly. I stand and stalk off to my room. Tears flow freely down my cheeks and I think of Dave, how much I want to talk to him and see him. I can't take it anymore. I pull out my cell phone and shakily scroll to his contact, once called daily, but now forgotten. I am so tempted to just throw the phone on the floor and forget the whole thing, but as I do, I accidentally hit the "Call" button. Frantically, I dive for the phone and hold it to my ear. Guess my mind's been made up for me. Three rings and then, "Hello?"

"Dave?" I say hoarsely.

"Bug? What's up?" His voice is a forced casual, but I know he's worried. I love it regardless. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine... I'm so glad you picked up... Of course... No... Yeah... I can't wait to see you... I' m free Saturday, how about we meet then?... Sounds good... I really missed you... How about that coffee place on 38th... See you then... See you then, I guess... Bye." I hang up. I can't belive I'm going to see my brother for the first time in six years. I hug myself and smile wide. I can't wait. It's Thursday, so I have to wait two days to see him, but I'm still going to! I'm so happy.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

I hang up the phone and collapse into a chair. I can't believe Bug just called me. I haven't seen my sister in years, and now she thinks it would be a good idea to go out for coffee? Balthazar sits down next to me. "Who was that?" he asks, looking a little concerned.

"My... sister." I breathe. "Bug. I haven't talked to her in forever."

"You have a sister named Bug? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been more prepared for your complete and utter inability to control your magic." He jokes humorlessly. I may have almost blown up the lab a few weeks ago, and he's still upset.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Balthazar. She was calling to ask if I wanted to go for coffee Saturday. So, could I skip lessons that day? I haven't talked to her face to face in six years." I add, noticing his stern expression.

"Fine. But you're here for an extra hour on Monday." I nod vigorously. "Yes, sir."

* * *

_Bug's POV_

Horvath and I quickly inhale a silent lunch. I stand to clear the table and go back to my room.

Once I get there, I pull a sketchpad and pencil from my bag and begin to draw my new boss. His angular chin, the piercing dark eyes, his cold glare with a small hint of laugh lines around the eyes. I look up, and there stands the subject of my sketch. I close the pad and shoove it back in the bag without a word. "Why do you do that?" he asks, annoyed.

"Do what?" I shoot back at him. I have over seven trillion nerves, and he has managed to jump up and down on every single one of them. I am not in the mood for guessing games. Any happiness I felt when I called Dave is nearly gone now.

"Let your defenses down, and then when I get close enough to see there is more to you than a thieving biker girl throw them back up again. Why do you do that? Why can't you stand letting people know you?" I am almost ready to slap him, but then I truly listen to what he says.

"Because the last time someone got to know me, I was forced to make a decision that will haunt me for the rest of my life." I answer. I suddenly realize that my baby would have been five some time last month.

"I don't expect you to give me your life story, but I'm here for you, if you ever need it." I smile sadly. I believe him, somehow. He tentatively brings his arm around my shoulder and holds me close, the way Dave used to. I feel safe for the first time in a long time. I can't help but feel that it will be the last time, too.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know you guys may not grasp this, but I am sick and tired of posting chapters and getting no reviews. I need to know what people think about my stories, or I'll stop writing. Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm tired, cranky, and my stress level is ridiculous. I need reviews_

* * *

On Saturday, I force myself out of bed, which is my least favorite activity on my day off, but I am still expected to make breakfast, so I quickly make some oatmeal and dress in soft jeans and a Marilyn Monroe T-shirt. I was allowed to choose three outfits for my days off, so I'm really starting to love my job.

The past week has been relatively low- key besides the recurring dream I'v been having; the same as the one I had my first night here. I can live with weird dreams if it means I get to live like a princess and not be on run from the law. Horvath is uncannily good at assigning chores and leaving just enough time for me to play piano and draw, which is another plus.

It was a little difficult getting the cash in the store, but duct taping cameras and avoiding the security gates are my specialty. I just really stink at stealing while people are in the store, which is why I almost got caught the other night.

I smile at this thought as I leave the lavish apartment. I slowly make my way to the garage and fire up my bike. As I speed down the road, my stomach starts curling. I am so nervous. The coffee shop isn't that hard to find; I push open the door and find Dave sitting at one of the tables.

My heart starts thumping like mad, a violent drumbeat against my chest. Sighing, I cross the room to the table and tap his shoulder. He turns, smiles wide, and stands to embrace me tightly. "Bug, I missed you so much," he murmurs.

"I missed you, too, Dave." I feel like everything is right again, there in my brother's arms. A tear slides down my cheek as I press my faace into his sweater. We separate and sit down. He eyes me, calculating. "Dave, I'm fine. Quit looking at me like that; you're freaking me out." I tease.

"Sorry. When did you get a tattoo?" It is tranparently clear that he had been bursting to ask this. I roll my eyes. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, big bro. It's not important. I got a job," I added to lead him off the subject. He knew me well enough to know what I was doing, but he played along; the topic was closed, and he knew it.

"Really? Doing what?" He sips his coffee, which the waitress has just brought us. I raise mine to my lips before answering, but then set it down as I see my new boss is passing the shop. His face is set in a shocked, and angry expresssion as he stares at Dave. I surreptitiously slip my phone from my pocket and send him a text: _piss off._

He soon checks his own phone and grins. Nevertheless, he continues walking. "Bug?" Dave waves his hand in front of my eyes. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

I start. "Oh... nothing. Nothing . It's fine." I turn my attention back to our conversation. He laughs when I tell him what happened, and how I owe my boss (We didn't mention names, as something in my gut was telling me it would probably be bad if I did.) We talk for hours and hours until the shop closes, then Dave walks me to my bike. When we reach it, I throw my arms around his neck and whisper "I love you, Dave."

"Me too, Bug. We'll talk again soon." He holds me out at arm's length. "Look at you, Bug. All grown up... you look beautiful."

"You're my brother, you're supposed to say that." I laugh, wiping my eyes. This is one of our inside jokes.

"So, just because I say it out of love doesn't make it untrue." Huh. He's gotten better at winning this argument. "Fair point," I allow. I smile, kick start my bike, and ride away.

* * *

_Horvath's POV_

I walk down the street, trying to decipher what I have just seen. Bug and Dave? How do they know each other? She never told me anything, not even before... I can't bring myself even to think it. Fate is cruel. She has no idea who she is or what she is destined for, and I must help her. I have always known this, but to have her be emotionally close to the Prime Merlinian won't make it easy.

As I walk, I accidentally bump into somebody. I look up, surprised, and mumble an apology. Then I see his face. "David Stutler, as I live and breathe," I exclaim.

"Not for long, Horvath." He starts to throw a spell at me, but I block it easily. He is thrown off balance and I come nose to nose with him. "What do you want?" He snarls.

"Simply information. How do you know Bug?" I spit at him. "Why did she come to meet you, and does she know who you are?"

"Wait." He withdraws. "How do _you_ know her?"

"She's my maid."

"So, you are the one who got her away from the cops?" He is quite slow, really. The world may even be better off without him.

"Yes, you ignoramus. Now, I asked you a question, and I want an answer." I say in a tone that tells him I will not let this go.

"She's my sister," He sighs. I am taken aback. It is worse than I thought. "She came to meet me because we haven't seen each other in six years, and no, I wouldn't be so stupid as to put her in harm's way by telling her who I am."

"Good." I say curtly, giving no indication of my anxiety. "Keep her safe. She is one of the few things in this world that I am willing to go to any lengths for, but I can't protect her like you can. Please, I know I don't deserve any favors from you, but she means everything to me."

"What do you mean?" he asks warily. "Are the two of you.." He leaves the rest for interpretation.

"No. Absolutely not. She is simply a close friend." I answer.

He snorts. "Friend? You think she actually cares about you? She's only there because she was always taught that a promise is a promise. She promised she'd work off her debt, so she is."

I know this is true, so I don't know why it makes me so furious. I control myself, however, and simply look into his eyes. They look so much like hers, I can't help but notice. "Just look after her, okay?"


End file.
